


Appreciation

by Resoan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the lazy morning Velahari Lavellan may have wanted, Solas has other plans, but even his are interrupted when their son wakes up and demands attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashenapostate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenapostate/gifts).



Some mornings, when Solas would wake, he would forget; the rush of memories was quick to fill the void, however, and Velahari would quietly turn onto her side with a sigh as if a more concrete reminder were in order. He would eternally wonder how he’d managed to find someone willing to pledge themselves to him for however long they lived, or why that same person was willing to have children with him.

His hand sought out its brother, fingertips twirling the wedding ring there, and Solas smiled.

The silence in the house proved that their son was still slumbering, and as his smile widened into something more resembling a grin, Solas looked over at his wife, mischief and desire and warmth welling up within him in equal measure.

“ _Vhenan_ ,” Solas murmured, bending down closer to her ear after smoothing back a few, red strands.

Velahari’s eyebrows drew together tightly, a quiet groan rumbling in the back of her throat;  _It’s too early. Go back to sleep_ , it seemed to say, but Solas was unwilling to let the moment pass.

His lips descended another inch until they gently pressed against the shell of her ear, a few, murmured words causing her to shiver before she peeked an eye open at Solas, tacitly demanding an explanation.

“We have precious few moments alone,” Solas began, his lips trailing a line down her neck and stopping at the collar of her nightgown. “ _Indulge me_ ,” he then requested, though his tone seemed to imply he would accept no other response. Velahari’s breath stuttered in her lungs for just a moment, and she swallowed thickly before nodding, her hands lifting and reaching for his face before guiding it to her own.

The kiss they shared was hot and lazy, undoubtedly characteristic of such an early morning, and when Solas nipped at her bottom lip, he happily swallowed the quiet sound she released. A hand flattened on the mattress next to her to stabilize himself, and when the kiss ended, she gave him a wry look: both understanding and accusatory in one.

Such a gaze was promptly discarded when his free hand found its way under the blanket and pushing at the hem of her nightgown which scarcely covered her thighs anyway; her gasp was low, conscious of how the sound might carry, and Velahari had to bite down on her tongue when Solas’ deft fingertips traced the insides of her thighs and pressed upwards to the warmth that welcomed him between them.

Their antics were short-lived, however.

Just as the tip of Solas’ fingers pressed inwards, the soft padding of footsteps in the hallway outside their bedroom had both pairs of eyes glancing towards the door. Velahari’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip in tacit frustration, though she did not complain when Solas pulled his hand away or settled at her side again, a hand sliding down his face as he attempted to regain his composure.

“Mama! Papa! Wake upppp!” Their door cracked open as a head of short, auburn hair stuck itself inside, hetero-chromatic eyes bright and wide.

Despite the interruption, Velahari couldn’t very well help laughing. “We’ll be out in a moment, sweetheart.” Their son was coming up on his fourth birthday now, and had yet to lose any of the limitless energy which made it difficult to keep him occupied for any length of time. “You’d better get out there,” Velahari then turned to Solas, her smile amused.

“Don’t be long,” Solas told her, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek before climbing out of bed and slipping a loose shirt over his head.

Velahari could hear the twin peels of laughter as Solas presumably hefted up their son, though the sounds faded as they made their way down the hallway to the living room and the kitchen. She allowed herself a few moments of quiet as her hands settled on her belly, her thoughts drifting to what Solas might say when she informed him there was a little brother or sister on the way.


End file.
